Prototype-007
Subject 007 To: REDACTED Hello. We have seen you've enjoyed Minecraft. We apologize, but you MUST delete Minecraft ASAP. You are in danger. Minecraft is in a CRISIS. Prototype-007 escaped. It's coming. It's coming for us. REDACTED is trying to fix this, but things are going downhill. We hope you SURVIVE. All the best, Mojang Team The Sighting Well, there's the mail from Mojang I received 2 years ago. I didn't believed it, thought it was a joke. My name? It's Max. I have my other Minecraft friends as well. They're Jesse and Harley. Anyways, we have this server called "Sandbox", where we created a sandstone terrain and made a giant sandbox where people could create anything. But, we also put a barrier and a "NO-TNT-AND-GRIEFING" tool so griefers can't wreck havoc. So this one day we were building the giant sandbox, which was almost complete. Suddenly, the whole sandbox disappeared. "What the hell?" Harley yelled through the microphone. "Where did our build go?" I asked. All that's left is the materials of the sandbox on the sandstone floor. "Well, that's a lot of waste." Jesse said, and grunted. "Yeah. We spend lots of time building this thing." exclaimed Harley. <007>Greetings. We turned back, and found this player who had a Steve skin, but it looked destroyed and corrupted. I switched to chat mode, and started to chat with the new player. Who are you? How did you get in here?!? <007>I can bypass every server's whitelist. That means you are a hacker. <007>I'm not a hacker. <007>I am something you must be afraid of. Harley joined the chat, and so did Jesse. U hacking? <007>No Ya know, I'm banning you. <007>Go ahead. I tried banning him, but this popped up instead: Server ERROR/Unknown command/ What the hell? <007>You cannot ban me in my presence, human. <007>I control every command...Now. Stop bluffing, you idiot. <007>So, you want to be one of my trophy collection? Shut up. <007>Okay then. Prepare yourself. Just then, this "007" player left, and Harley instantly disappeared, but was still in the game. "You there, Harley?" I said in the microphone. I moved the microphone closer to my ear, and I heard it: Harley was screaming, the sound was almost distorted. In the background I could hear like, laughing. Then, all the chaos stopped. The microphone went out, dead silent. "Hello?" I said, waiting for a reply. Nothing. I considered myself Harley's dead for sure. A tear rolled from my eyes. I started bawling. Yo Yes...I'm here. Harley's AFK He's dead What? HE'S dead. He's not coming back. How? Heard him screaming Laughter on the background. Murder? Idk, but I wanna get outta here. I'm calling the cops- OH MY GOD SOMEONE Yo! What's happening Server Jesse has left the game. Screw 007. I'm calling the cops. And so, I grabbed my phone and dialed 911. But then, shockingly, the phone line was dead. "Shoot. I'm screwed." I closed my PC and decided to go Jesse's house first, to see if he's okay. Luckily, his house is only a few blocks away. Unfortunately it was heavily raining outside. I took my rain coat with mem went downstairs and opened the door. I shivered as I saw the rain. I've always hated rain, but I had to go. I stepped on the road, and started running towards Jesse's house. I know I can make it. I know I can do this. After about some time, I reached my destination. I knocked on the door. No response. I rattled the door knob. Locked. "Windows." I muttered, and looked up. The window was wide open, and there was a nearby ladder leaning against the garage. I sneaked in, carried the ladder to the window, climbed inside and I was in! Turns out this is Jesse's room. "Hello?" I answered. No one. There were some red stains on his bed, but I don't know if it's tomato sauce he spilled from a burger or real blood from a wound. I got out of Justin's room and looked around the house, but it seems no one is even here. "Strange." I muttered to myself, feeling weird. Suddenly, I heard screaming. "JESSE!" I yelled. "I'm coming!" "OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" someone screamed. I ran to the place where the sound had come from. Somehow I could feel the sound-waves. Finally, I was in-front of a barricaded door. "Shoot." I said. I grabbed the wooden plank nailed to the door and tried to pull it, my knuckles turning pale. "Come on..." I yelled, my hands turning red. With full strength, I yanked the plank out. I looked back at my hands, and saw they were bleeding. "No time for that." I muttered and opened the door. There was a chair, and a lightbulb lighting the room faintly. "Anyone?" I called out. "Me..." responded a voice. The voice sounded auto-toned, almost like a robot.I froze. In-front of me appeared a computer. It was black, and on its side there was a sticker that said: "MINECRAFT PC". "Who are you?" I asked. "I am 007." It said. "We meet again..." The screen showed multiple emotions depending on what it's saying. "You killed my friends." I said, rage filling up. "You will pay for this!" "Ahh.." 007 said, showing a smiling-emotion. "You're something special, are you?" I recoiled if it touched me. "No." I replied. I walked towards it, and it laughed. "What are you laughing about?" I said, calm. "You will soon be dead." 007 chuckled. I saw a plug attached to it, and knew what to do. I walked closer to the plug, 007 looking surprised. "What are you doing?" it said, showing a shocked-emotion. "You messed with my friends," I yelled, pulled out my pocket knife and cut it. "What?!?" 007 said, his emotions showing one after another, corrupted. "YoU c a not EscApë m3 n0oo00 I wi11 b3 bÆCk-" and its screen turned blank. The system was finally destroyed. I dropped my knife, and walked away. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Glitches